Kuki's Penpal
by Jexiny
Summary: Kuki gets a penpal and once Wally meets her it's love at first sight. But what about poor kuki? 4xOC will be 3x4 in the end. sorry if Wally is a bit OOC. Rated T just in case
1. Meeting A New Friend

* * *

Hey guys! This is my first Fanfic so please be nice! J

Any way, this is about how Kuki (Numbuh 3) gets a penpal and Wally (Numbuh 4) falls in love.

I'll be using there real names so if you don't know who I'm talking about look up. J

Also in this story, all the KND are 12, okay?

And ummm….if I don't get like 5 reviews, I won't update. Sorry, it's just that why continue a story if no one wants it which would make me sad if no one wants my story……

Well on with the story…………

* * *

**Chapter One: Getting a new Friend**

**" It's a beautiful day out, I wonder where Kuki is." 12 year old Wallabee Beatles a.k.a. Numbuh 4 thought as he was looking for his friend , also 12 year old, Kuki Sanban a.k.a. Numbuh 3. They have been friends since they were 6 and they both fought evil adults in the Kids Next Door.**

**" There you are Kuki, where ya goin?" Wally asked in his Australian accent once he found Kuki. " Goin' to meet my penpal from Australia, Jessie, she's flyin' in for 2 weeks just to see me!" Kuki replied happily. "Australian, huh? Finally, someone just like me. I hope she's just like Kuki: beautiful, funny, weird…" he thought as he stared at Kuki, but she didn't seem to notice. "All I know is that she is from Australia, she's wild like me, Oh, and she is one of the best KND opritives ever!" Kuki informed Wally. "Wow she sounds great!" Wally thought out loud. Kuki frowned he was too busy thinking about Jessie.**

**Once they got to the airport, they heard a woman's voice come on the loud speaker say: "The flight from Australia is now here." "Woohoo, she's here! She's here!" Kuki sang loudly and happily. "Oh no,how do I look? Is my hair okay?" Wally thought out loud as he nervously looked at his reflection in the window. Kuki frowned at this also.**

**All of a sudden, Wally and Kuki heard a beautiful voice say "Kuki,….is that you?"**

**TO BE CONTIUED……..**

* * *

Well… what did you think? Please review, as I said earlier, this is my first fanfic. Oh, and I have a question, Does anyone know if there is going to be a KND movie? I was wondering because I heard there was going to be one.

Oh, and sorry if it's short, I'm kind of new to this...

Remember, 5 reviews!

So bye! Please review!

Jex


	2. Jessie

Why, hello again! I know I said i wasn't going to update until I got 5 reviews, (I only got 2) but I got really bored so I decided start the next chapter of Kuki's Penpal! (YAY)

I'll answer the reviews at the end of this chapter,

Any way I am still waiting for those reveiws but i won't hold it against you if you don't reveiw...

Oh, and I forgot to tell you in the last chapter but I am in the story! I asked my friends (as perverted as they may be) to describe me so if my describiton seems odd blame it on them, they made me put it up here!

Ok, on with the show...

I don't own KND but i do own Jessie. If you want to use her ask me and I'll be happy to let you!

**Chapter 2: Jessie**

**When Kuki and Wally heard that, they both turned around to see a 12 year old blonde girl. Her hair was silky and shoulder length with a couple of strands surrounding her face. She had big, beautiful hazel eyes with long eyelashes.She had some freckles and a beautiful smile. Even though she was only tweleve, She was tall for her age and skinny. She wore a black flowing mini-skirt with a pink V-neck short-sleeve shirt covered by a white and black jacket with a hood.**

**"Wow" was all Wally could mutter while looking at this girl."This shelia is a beaut' " he thought with blank stare.**

**"Ummmmmm...you _are _Kuki Sanban, right?" the girl asked in her Australian accent. "Oh uh, yeah nad you are..." Kuki asked the girl. **

**"I am Jessie Austin (real first name, fake last name) A.K.A. Numbuh 7 of Sector A but you can call me Jessie" "Ok, this is Numbuh 4 or Wally but not many poeple call him Wally, only me!" Kuki said as she pointed to Wally who was still staring blankly at Jessie. Kuki elbowed him to get him out if his trance. "Oh uh, pleased to meet you and _you can_ call me Wally." This made Kuki frown for the 3rd time that day. Jessie smiled "Ok..._Wally_" she said flirtingly (A/N:is that even a word?) **

**"Wow she's perfect"Wally thought still in sort of a trance. "Wow she's perfect" thought Kuki nervously.**

**"So, where oyu goin' to bring me?" Jessie asked trying to break the silence. "Oh, well how about we drop your stuff at the treehouseand introduce you to the rest if the gang?" Wally said eagerly. "Ok, souds cool." Jessie said cooly.**

**Why do I think this is going to be a bad idea?" Kuki thought uneasily as they headed to the treehouse.**

So what did you think of chapter 2? Here are the answer to my reveiws (YAY)...

**twix102:** Thanks for reveiwing! I really hope you do like my story! And your right, Numbuh 4 might have a new crush...

**alien34:** My first reviewer, YAY! You are my new best friend ok? Anyway, I am glad you think it's good and I'll update as soon as possible!

Ok done with reviews maybe next time I'll get more...

So again I'm sorry if you don't like the describition of me/Jessie. My friends wrote it then made me write it so, yeah...

Well all you have to do to make me happy is push the button below thanks:-)

Jex / Jessie

I  
I  
I

V


	3. On The Way

I'm baaack. Sorry it took me so long to update, I've made 2 new stories and it's kinda hard managing 3 unfinished stories. I hope you like this chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3. On the way**

**On the way to the tree house, Wally was asking Jessie every question he could think of on every topic he could think of. And the whole time Kuki was quiet and looked down at the sidewalk.**

"**What's your favorite color?"**

"**Do you have any siblings?"**

**On and on he went until Jessie finally got annoyed and said "Do I have to answer any more questions?" in an irritated tone.**

"**Ok, 2 more questions. PLEASE!" Wally begged**

**Jessie sighed. "Fine"**

"**Yes! Ok, number 1: Do you like rainbow monkeys?" Wally asked, eager to get his answer. 'If she says no, she'll be my perfect girl.' He rhought.**

"**Hmmm…..No." Jessie said defiantly.**

'**YES!' Wally thought. **

'**NO!' Kuki thought.**

"**Ok, ok. The last question: Do you have a boyfriend?" Wally asked nervously. **

'**Please say no!' thought Wally.**

'**Please say yes.' thought Kuki.**

"**Well, no. But, I do like someone. But I just met him so I don't know if he likes me or not…" Jessie said trailing off.**

"**Whatishisname?" Wally asked quickly, scaring Jessie a little.**

"**Well, it's…" Jessie started.**

"**We're here!" Kuki interrupted, talking for the first time since they started walking home. She was relieved that she interrupted right on cue.**

"**WOW!" Jessie said, amazed at how big it is.**

'**DAMN IT!' Wally thought angrily. ' One more second…and I would know who. Why did Kuki have to do that? I thought she was my friend' While he was thinking this they had already entered the tree house.**

"**Hey Wally, Kuki. Where ya be-?" Hoagie a.k.a. Numbah 2 asked but stopped mid-sentence once Jessie stepped in and he starred. **

"**Yeah, where have you two n been we could have had a miss-" Numbah 1 a.k.a. Nigel asked, but he also stopped mid-sentence doing the same thing as Hoagie.**

**At that time Numbah 5 a.k.a. Abby walked in.**

"**Hey guys. Ummm…who's your new guest?" she asked surprised to se a girl other than Kuki with him never less a pretty one.**

"**Guys, this is Numbah 7 a.k.a. Jessie. She's Kuki's penpal from Australia." Wally explained to the others like he knew her his whole life. While he was explaining, Kuki has an extreme intrest in the wood floor.**

"**Jessie is gonna stay with us for 2 weeks, isn't that great?" asked Wally. Kuki was still silent.**

"**Ummm, Abby, Kuki, why don't you help our guest with her bags and show her where she will stay?" asked Nigel somewhat awkwardly. **

**Abby took Kuki took Jessie's bags and led her to the guest room in the tree house leaving the boys to talk about who knows what.**

* * *

Yea sorry it's still short. I'll update tomorrow Review please.

**ShinobuFan175:** I raised the rating and I'm sorry it's rushed. Glad you think it's picking up. Hope you like this chapter.

**KNDAnimegurl: **Glad you love my story.

**bpotato23:** Sorry, I'm addicted to short chapters. Lol. Anyway glad you think it's good.

**alien34:** Hi new best friend! Hope you like this chapter too! Bye!

**Blackfire-pwns-all:** Happy you love it! I continued!

**3/4ever:** Wait till the end of the story. The will be together…

**Sir-Bahamut:** I already have a story with jealousy. Hmmm, but a little jealousy never hurt anyone. Maybe. I continued

**Bumblebee115:** Happy you think it's a cool fic. What do you mean by overeact? Anyway, 4&3 will be together sooner or later. Their my fav couple too!

See Ya! Review!


End file.
